parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
TrainBoy55 Productions's Eleventh Thomas and Friends Movie Remake Episode 11: Bulgy Rides Again (Michael Brandon).
Here is the eleventh remake of TrainBoy55 Productions's Full Thomas and Friends Movie remake. Cast (The Main Episode: Bulgy Rides Again, told by Michael Brandon for the US) *Thomas *Sad Thomas (Thomas Makes a Mess) *Surprised Thomas (Thomas and the Jet Engine) *Hard Working Thomas (Deluxe Signal Starter Set) *James *Emily *Bulgy *Sir Topham Hatt *Trevor *Bugs Bunny (TTTE Form) *Lola Bunny (TTTE Form) *Mallard *Yosemite Sam (TTTE Form) *Tina (TTTE Form) *Betty Barrett (TTTE Form) *Amy Rose (TTTE Form) *Marvin (TTTE Form) *TrainBoy55 (TTTE Form) *City of Truro *Annie and Clarabel *Emily's Coaches *Lady Hatt *Bridget Hatt *Mrs. Kyndley *Jem Cole *Refreshment Lady *Cyril the Fogman *Farmer Trotter *The Storyteller *One member of the Railway Board *Express Coaches *Branchline Coaches *Foolish Freight Cars *Cabooses Cast (The Sequel) *Amy Rose - Kimberly *Bulgy - Scary Voice Transcript (The Main Episode: Bulgy Rides Again, told by Michael Brandon for the US) *Narrator: In the summertime there is no better place to be than the Island of Sodor. The engines are happy to show vacationers the wonderful sights to be seen. But this year, there was a problem. (Bugs Bunny enters Knapford station, hauling Catherine the Culdee Fell Coach and another Culdee Fell coach, and when Lola Bunny arrives, hauling three homemade green and yellow Express coaches, Mallard speeds through on an express, hauling Gordon's real green and yellow Express coach, a red and white Express coach, Spencer's red Express coach, a homemade tan Express coach, and a green Christmas Express coach. As Yosemite Sam arrives at Elsbridge station, hauling three wagons and a Caboose, Tina speeds through the station, hauling seven freight cars, and a caboose, while Betty Barrett pulls in with a green coach and red mail car) Thomas and Emily were in the foundry for repairs. *Sir Topham Hatt: I need to find a way to carry more passengers. *Narrator: Grumbled Sir Topham Hatt. *Sir Topham Hatt: We have more vacationers. *Emily: (worried) And fewer engines. *Narrator: Said Emily. *Thomas: (sad) A double decker problem. *Narrator: Added Thomas. *Sir Topham Hatt: A double decker problem? Hmm. *Narrator: This gave Sir Topham Hatt an idea. He drove straight to Bulgy's field. Bulgy is a double decker bus. (Sir Topham Hatt gets into his car, and as he drives to Bulgy's field to see Bulgy, Amy Rose puffs by, hauling six freight cars, and a caboose) He was turned into a hen house after he caused the silly accident. *Sir Topham Hatt: Good news, Bulgy, I'm putting you back on the road. *Bulgy: Thank you, sir. I'll be the best bus ever. *Narrator: Bulgy never liked being a hen house anyway. The next day, he went to the foundry. (Bulgy goes to the foundry) *Thomas: (surprised) Bulgy! *Narrator: Exclaimed Thomas. *Thomas: (hard working) What are you doing here? *Bulgy: I'm being repaired, I'm going back on the road. *Emily: (worried) I think you'll be helping the new farmer. *Narrator: Said Emily. *Emily: (pleased) He needs to deliver his vegetables around the island. *Bulgy: Vegetables!? Hmph! I'm going to carry passengers! *Narrator: Soon, Bulgy was refitted inside and out. He looked smart and shiny. Even James was impressed. (Bulgy goes by) *James: Ooooo. *Narrator: When Bulgy returned to his field, the hens thought their old house looked splendid. *Bulgy's Driver: We'll start in the morning. *Narrator: Said his driver. *Bulgy's Driver: You'll stay here tonight. *Narrator: Bulgy was soon fast asleep. (Marvin goes by, hauling three green and yellow Express coaches) But the hens missed their old home. One by one, they crept aboard and went to sleep in the luggage racks. (the chickens creep aboard and go to sleep in the luggage racks) Bulgy knew nothing. The next morning Bulgy picked up lots of passengers. *Bulgy: All aboard. (departs) *Narrator: He tooted and set off for the station. He was driving so smoothly that the hens didn't wake up. (as Bulgy crosses the bridge, TrainBoy55 travels underneath, hauling three red coaches) All was well until Bulgy turned a corner. (as City of Truro passes by, hauling four coaches like Rusty's light red coach coupled up behind him and in front of a green coach coupled up in the middle, and Oliver's two dark red coaches coupled up behind, Bulgy turns a corner and sees Trevor the traction engine pull a hay-cart and beeps his horn) Trevor was pulling a hay-cart. *Bulgy: Get out of my way! *Narrator: He overtook Trevor. Bulgy swerved, the hens woke up, the passengers panicked, and Bulgy's driver lost control. The hens were frightened. They flapped, they squawked. *Bulgy's Passengers: Stop! *Narrator: Cried Bulgy's passengers. *Bulgy's Passengers: We want to get off! *Narrator: The passengers were covered in feathers and broken eggs. They were very cross. *Bulgy's Passengers: This bus is full of hens! *Narrator: They complained. *Bulgy's Passengers: We shall tell Sir Topham Hatt. *Bulgy: It's not my fault. *Narrator: Sulked Bulgy. Sir Topham Hatt sent Bulgy to be cleaned. *Bulgy: Silly hens, silly passengers, you can have them both. *Emily: The farmer still needs help with his vegetables. *Narrator: Said Emily. *Bulgy: A vegetable bus? Hmmm, hey that's not such a bad idea. *Thomas: And we're back carrying passengers. *Narrator: Smiled Thomas. Bulgy is happy now. He has new green paintwork and a smart serving hatch. Sir Topham Hatt agreed he could become the island's only vegetable stand on wheels. (as Emily goes by, hauling her two coaches, Thomas goes by, hauling Annie and Clarabel) Bulgy likes carrying vegetables. They don't lay eggs and they never complain. Transcript (The Sequel) *Amy Rose: Bulgy! Why have you got hens inside you? You know you're supposed to watch out for those chickens at night, but no, you didn't listen. That's it. You're going to be a vegetable bus, go to the workshop to be painted and go to the crossing and pick up some fruit and vegetables. *Bulgy: Yes, Sir. Sorry, Sir. Trivia (The Main Episode: Bulgy Rides Again, told by Michael Brandon for the US) *Bulgy Rides Again will be told by Michael Brandon for the US. *Shot 1 will film Bugs Bunny hauling Catherine the Culdee Fell coach and a culdee fell coach and arriving at Platform 1 of Knapford station, Lola Bunny hauling three homemade green and yellow Express coaches and arriving Platform 2 of Knapford station, and Mallard hauling Gordon's real green and yellow Express coach, a red and white Express coach, Spencer's red Express coach, a homemade tan Express coach, and a green Christmas Express coach and speeding through Platform 3 at Knapford station. *Shot 2 will film Yosemite Sam arriving at Elsbridge station and hauling three wagons and a caboose. *Shot 3 will film Tina hauling seven freight cars and speeding through Elsbridge station and Betty Barrett arriving at Elsbridge station with a green coach and a red mail car. *Shot 4 will film Thomas and Emily at the Foundry. *Shot 5 will film Sir Topham Hatt talking and lip syncing crossily. *Shot 6 will film Sir Topham Hatt talking and lip syncing, puzzled. *Shot 7 will film Emily looking worried (with her worried face from Thomas and the New Engine) while talking and lip syncing. *Shot 8 will film a sad Thomas talking and lip syncing. *Shot 9 will film Sir Topham Hatt talking and lip syncing, confused. *Shot 10 will film Sir Topham Hatt smiling happily. *Shot 11 will film Sir Topham Hatt's car driving along. *Shot 12 will film Amy Rose puffing past and hauling six freight cars and a caboose. *Shot 13 will film Bulgy looking cross. *Shot 14 will film hens next to Bulgy. *Shot 15 will film Bulgy underneath a bridge. *Shot 16 will film Bulgy looking cross. *Shot 17 will film Bulgy looking sad. *Shot 18 will film Sir Topham Hatt talking and lip syncing gleefully. *Shot 19 will film Bulgy talking and lip syncing happily. *Shot 20 will film Sir Topham Hatt's car leaving. *Shot 21 will film Bulgy arriving. *Shot 22 will film a surprised Thomas talking and lip syncing. *Shot 23 will film a hard working Thomas talking and lip syncing. *Shot 24 will film Bulgy talking and lip syncing happily. *Shot 25 will film Emily looking cross (with her cross face from Thomas in Trouble (Season 11)) while talking and lip syncing. *Shot 26 will film Emily looking pleased (with her pleased face from Thomas and the Golden Engine) while talking and lip syncing. *Shot 27 will film Bulgy talking and lip syncing angrily. *Shot 28 will film Bulgy being rifitted. *Shot 29 will film Bulgy driving away. *Shot 30 will film Bulgy driving past James. *Shot 31 will film James talking and lip syncing. *Shot 32 will film Bulgy arriving at his field. *Shot 33 will film Bulgy's driver talking and lip syncing. *Shot 34 will film Bulgy's driver talking and lip syncing again. *Shot 35 will film Bulgy fast asleep while Marvin goes by, hauling three homemade green and yellow Express coaches. *Shot 36 will film the hens looking pleased. *Shot 37 will film the hens climbing aboard. *Shot 38 will film a hen going aboard. *Shot 39 will film a hen going inside. *Shot 40 will film two other hens climbing aboard. *Shot 41 will film two other hens going inside. *Shot 42 will film three other hens climbing on board and going inside. *Shot 43 will film three other hens hopping aboard and going inside. *Shot 44 will film four more hens climbing aboard and going inside. *Shot 45 will film four more hens going inside. *Shot 46 will film five more hens hopping aboard. *Shot 47 will film the other hens climbing aboard. *Shot 48 will film the other hens going inside. *Shot 49 will film the last group of hens boarding. *Shot 50 will film the last group of hens going inside. *Shot 51 will film the last group of hens hopping inside. *Shot 52 will film the last hen following. *Shot 53 will film the last hen sneaking. *Shot 54 will film the last hen running. *Shot 55 will film the last hen coming. *Shot 56 will film the last hen hopping aboard. *Shot 57 will film the last hen going aboard. *Shot 58 will film the other hen catching the last hen. *Shot 59 will film the other hen pulls the last hen aboard. *Shot 60 will film the hens all inside. *Shot 61 will film the hens hiding. *Shot 62 will film the hens gone. *Shot 63 will film the hens asleep in the luggage racks. *Shot 64 will film Bulgy waiting happily at a station. *Shot 65 will film Bulgy talking and lip syncing. *Shot 66 will film Bulgy setting off. *Shot 67 will film Bulgy driving smoothly. *Shot 68 will film the hens still asleep. *Shot 69 will film Bulgy going over a viaduct and passing over TrainBoy55 hauling Rusty's light red coach and Oliver's dark red coaches and puffing along underneath. *Shot 70 will film City of Truro chuffing by and hauling Rusty's light red coach, a dark green coach, and Oliver's two dark red coaches and passing Trevor hauling a caycart while going along Bulgy turning the corner. *Shot 71 will film Bulgy looking happy. *Shot 72 will film Bulgy looking shocked. *Shot 73 will film Bulgy looking mad. *Shot 74 will film Bulgy talking and lip syncing angrily. *Shot 75 will film Bulgy overtaking Trevor and the haycart and coming toward a mail van speeding toward him. *Shot 76 will film Bulgy's driver gasping. *Shot 77 will film the main van passing Bulgy. *Shot 78 will film a surprised Bulgy spinning out of control. *Shot 79 will film the hens waking up. *Shot 80 will film the passengers gasping. *Shot 81 will film a horrified Bulgy running out of control. *Shot 82 will film the hens looking scared. *Shot 83 will film the hens panicking. *Shot 84 will film the hens flapping and squawking. *Shot 85 will film Bulgy's passengers talking and lip syncing, alarmed. *Shot 86 will film an astonished Bulgy stopping. *Shot 87 will film the passengers covered in feathers and broken eggs. *Shot 88 will film Trevor passing by with his haycart. *Shot 89 will film the passengers talking and lip syncing. *Shot 90 will film Bulgy talking and lip syncing. *Shot 91 will film Bulgy going to be cleaned. *Shot 92 will film Bulgy stopping next to Emily. *Shot 93 will film Bulgy talking and lip syncing crossly. *Shot 94 will film Emily talking and lip syncing happily. *Shot 95 will film Bulgy talking and lip syncing, pleased. *Shot 96 will film Thomas talking and lip syncing. *Shot 97 will film Bulgy now painted in green livery. *Shot 98 will film the passengers looking pleased. *Shot 99 will film Bulgy watching Emily speed by and hauling her two green and white coaches and Thomas speeding by and hauling Annie and Clarabel. *Shot 100 will film Bulgy smiling happily. Category:TrainBoy55 Productions